


Porn Mode

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wade Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate has the whole internet in his head, including Wade's browser history, which means they never have to have any of those awkward "so I have this kink, it's kinda weird..." conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Mode

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a 500 word NSFW prompt thing I was doing on tumblr, and it got way way out of hand. So have 2000 words of gratuitous blow-job porn!

The thing with having a boyfriend with the entire internet in his head is that you never have that awkward ‘so I kinda have a weird kink, do you think maybe…’ conversation. Not that Wade’s actually had that one since Nessa, since sex since then has been a ‘give the man his money’s worth while pretending not to be disgusted’ kind of a deal. (Except with Death of course, but given that she’s an anthropomorphic personification, a bit of bondage doesn’t really seem that kinky in comparison.) But yeah, Nate has complete access to Wade’s browser history, and even though he claims he’s never peaked, Wade knows that’s not true, because sometimes he does things like push Wade down into the foot well of his desk and open his flies just before some fancy foreign ambassador walks in. Which isn’t exactly what Wade had been searching for yesterday, but close enough to leave him no doubt that Nate’s been spying on him online. He should probably be pissed about that, only it’s a little hard when he’s got Nate’s rock hard (disappointingly fleshy, but then the poor guy can’t be expected to have TO everywhere) cock in front of him.

That’s not why his mouth’s watering of course. He was just thinking about… tacos. Or something. It’s really quite hard to concentrate on anything else, especially when Nate slips a hand under the desk (the sexy TO one) and uses it to literally shove Wade’s face into his crotch. Nate can be kinda demanding in bed. Wade has no strong opinions on that. None at all. Not even a little bit. And nor does little Wade.

Wade’s pretty sure he wasn’t a tease before Nate. He hadn’t had much chance to find out, now he thinks about it. But now with Nate, he’s discovered that he can tease, he can withhold and slow down, and instead of getting sick of him, or just walking away, it just makes Nate more desperate, like he really actually wants Wade. (And he keeps insisting he does, but Wade’s learnt not to take anything for granted, especially not things Priscilla says).

In line with his current ambition to become the worst cock-tease in history, he doesn’t start by taking Nate’s whole cock in his mouth (even though he really really wants too). He nuzzles his cheek against it, and settles in to give Nate’s balls a nice thorough tongue bath. There’s something about licking Nate, about the way it forces him to hold his mouth open maybe, or maybe it’s how desperate and slutty he knows it makes him look, that just does it for Wade. Also he’s maybe hoping if he teases long enough, Nate will get forceful. Much as he hates his totally-platonic-honestly friend’s manipulations most of time, in the bedroom (or Nate’s fancy office in this case) forceful Nate is his favourite.

Nate’s talking, his voice impressively steady. Wade can’t hear what he’s actually saying (doesn’t care) but his tone is calm and steady, and frankly, it’s pissing Wade off a little. (Because he doesn’t find Nate ignoring him and just using him as a sex object hot at all, and even his browser history can’t prove otherwise). He wants Nate all panting and desperate and sexy, begging Wade to get him off. And much as Wade’s enjoying it, sucking on Nate’s balls obvious isn’t doing that. (Weirdo, Wade would totally… not be begging cos he’s all manly and shit, but definitely secretly wanting to, if Nate did that to him.)

He pulls off and shuffles abound so he can get a good angle to suck the head of Nate’s cock into his mouth, swallowing down all the really really embarrassing noises we wants to make when he tastes Nate’s precome.

A hand, too strong and cool to be flesh, grips the back of his head, stupidly big, the fingers curling down to grip at the sides of his face, making him feel tiny and delicate. And Wade lets himself get distracted by the novelty of that, so that he almost doesn’t notice that Nate’s inexorably pushing his head down. At first he thinks it’s a hint, a silent ‘get on with it Wade’, but then Nate starts pulling him up again, and Wade’s stomach does that fluttery thing it does when he’s so turned on he doesn’t know how to deal with it, because Nate isn’t even fucking Wade’s mouth, he’s just using him. He’s fucking masturbating using Wade as a sex toy, and Jesus Wade hopes he manages not to come in his suit, because you can’t machine wash spandex, but if this keeps up, Wade seriously has no idea how he’s supposed to manage not too. Sucking Nate under his desk was bad enough, but now this is just turning into this mishmash of all his favourite Nate fantasies all at once and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to deal with that. If the ambassador person turns out to be Domino wearing a strap-on, he’s going to be pissed off, because this is way too good to turn out to be just another dream. (Although if it, it’s hands-down the best dream he’s ever had).

The Ambassador person is talking (and sounds like it’s a dude, not Dom, so that’s a definite point in the ‘this is real’ column) and Nate is still controlling Wade’s movement, keeping it slow and shallow, and Wade’s torn because on the one hand this isn’t how he likes to suck cock, but on the other, this is what Nate wants which makes it instantly hot. He does what he can to compensate for the lack of speed and depth with suction and his tongue, and he’s pretty sure he hears Nate’s voice catch when he speaks next.

Wade’s own erection is starting to get painful, trapped in his suit, but there’s no way he’s going to be able to get a hand on it, folded up as he is in the small space, and damn it that shouldn’t make this hotter, but it somehow does. He wonders if it’s actually possible to come untouched. He’d never believed it before, but right now, it feels like a definite possibility. He opens his mouth as wide as he can and licks up the thick vein underneath Nate’s cock, making a hot-gross slurping noise that he pettily hopes ambassador dude heard.

That’s a definite catch in Nate’s voice now, and one that’s making Wade feel ridiculously smug because _he did that to mutant Jesus_. Nate says something, and Ambassador dude says something, and then Wade hears a sound which is unmistakably a door shutting. Wade really hopes that means him and Nate are alone now, because much as he’s enjoying this, he’s starting to get kinda desperate. He just... really likes it when his not-a-boyfriend-at-all-honestly comes in his mouth, okay? That’s probably totally normal. He bets lots of people like shit like that, they just don’t talk about it. Except on that one message board he joined. Which Nate must have seen. Which damn it, means Nate knows exactly what he’s doing and is just fucking playing with Wade.

He gives him a scrape of teeth as punishment, which doesn’t exactly work as intended, but on the other hand, Nate makes this completely hot deep rumbling moan noise, and thrusts up hard enough that Wade’s pretty sure he would be choking if he had a working gag reflex. The force and the pressure and the feel of Nate’s cock rubbing along the sensitive skin of his mouth makes Wade moan too, desperate and slutty and oh so embarrassing, but apparently Nate doesn’t mind, because he does it again, and again, and oh shit this is the hottest thing to happen to anyone ever, and it’s happening to Wade, and something’s clearly broken in the Universe but he doesn’t care because Nate’s gripping his head hard enough to bruise, holding him still while he fucks up into his mouth with enough force that his chair skids back a few inches and Wade has to crawl forwards to keep contact (oh God, Nate making him crawl, that’s going in the shameful fantasies we never admit to bank, boy is it ever).

Wade can’t breathe, the force and speed of Nate’s thrusts keeping him even from being able to breathe through his nose properly, and it’s making his whole body feel fizzy and over sensitized, so when Nate’s foot moves, resting (accidentally, definitely accidentally, his pride can only take so much) on his groin, it takes all of two thrusts before Wade is coming, shaking and moaning and trying to force more of Nate’s cock into his mouth because right at the moment he needs it like air.

Nate pulls out when Wade’s done, and Wade totally doesn’t make this embarrassing little whining noise of disappointment at the loss, and even if he did it would only be because he likes having his mouth filled and… that isn’t actually any better so he’s going to keep quiet until his brain comes back online.

Nate’s jacking himself, his hand moving stupidly fast, twisting slightly as it reaches the head, and Wade has never seen this before, they usually jump straight to the bit where Nate’s cock is inside Wade in some way. It’s hot, and his mouth feels empty, and his brain is offline enough that he forgets that his face makes people lose their dinners, so he just opens his mouth, tongue slightly out, begging Nate silently. Nate groans like he’s about to die from arousal and comes in long spurts over Wade’s face. He licks up what he can, and absolutely doesn’t make any little kittenish mewling sounds when he does because that would be ridiculous and unmanly, and Wade is totally manly.

He has a moment of horror when he remembers what he looks like, but before he can panic, or get the inside of his mask covered in jizz, Nate growls, “God, you look hot” and Wade’s still high enough on endorphins that he believes him.

It takes a couple of tries to get Wade out from under the desk, his legs have cramped up, but finally he’s sitting across Nate’s lap, feeling stupidly pretty and delicate when Nate gently strokes his face and, when Wade whines for it, gives him a couple of fingers to suck on. Wade’s already starting to get hard again, the stamina of a sex god being a side effect of his healing factor, but right now he’s content to just sit here, safe in the knowledge that Nate will take care of him. (He knows that for definite because he’s been Googling butt plugs a lot recently, and he knows what’s in Nate’s bottom drawer, because he put it there himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please do leave a comment, this is my first proper Cablepool fic and I get terrified post a pairing for the first time.


End file.
